


Sunflower Gazing

by WoofTheWaffle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Platonic Cuddling, Sunflowers, Sunsets, Trains, spoilers for return to the kindergarten, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoofTheWaffle/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: takes place at the end of return to the kindergartenPeridot likes looking at the sunflowers





	Sunflower Gazing

Peridot stares out of the train, taking in the beauty of all the sunflowers in the setting sun. She's glad that Steven and Amethyst made an attempt to cheer her up, even if it didn't work as well as they had hoped.

The three currently sit on the edge of the train car, arms wrapped around each other in a comforting embrace. Though as soon as the field of sunflowers come to an end, Peridot can't help but to feel a twinge of disappointment deep inside her.

"Aw, man," Steven frowns, "I was hoping that would never end."

"Me too," Peridot says softly.

"Hey, it's okay Peri, we can come back and look at the flowers again tomorrow!" Amethyst says with a smile.

"I think I would like that." Peridot replies, returning the smile.

Even though the sunflowers are long gone, the three continue to stay in each other’s embrace, watching the sun go down and enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i know its like super short, i couldnt think of anything else without making it super long lol
> 
> anyways, ill have the next chapter of constellations posted soon!


End file.
